Bonds
by TheDoctorMulder
Summary: Rose and the part human Doctor work on setting a stronger bond TenXRoseXtentoo OT3 Mainly TentooXRose 4th in the Breaking Point universe.
1. Crespallion

Bonds

4th in the Breaking Point series

Timeline: Takes place a few days after the end of She Doesn't Need Me, and Entry 3 of The Secret Diary of Rose Tyler

Warning: language

Rose and the blue-suited Doctor burst through the door of the TARDIS, laughing. The part human then turned to their pursuers and shouted, "and that goes for your dad too!"

One of the three blue skinned people picked up a rock and threw it at them, and just missed Rose. He ducked and shut the doors before the blue skinned people could throw something else at them. When he turned around and saw Rose and his twin, he burst out laughing again. The Time Lord just shook his head and sent them into the vortex. But he could tell that his counterpart with two hearts was smiling.

"That was all your fault!" Rose accused the Doctor in the black trench coat, still laughing.

"Oi! I didn't see you complaining!" he reminded her, then pushed her back against the doors of the TARDIS.

XxXxXxXx

_Earlier_

Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a purple tank top, a teal jacket, and the skirt she had gotten on Trilaxia Three, which faded from teal at the top to purple at the bottom. Her jacket had trans-dimensional pockets. All of her jackets did now, and she wondered how she got by without them before.

The place they had landed looked like any city when you get away from the touristy areas and the downtown parts where the city was trying to impress people. Just a place where people lived and worked every day. The homes were all black brick, narrow, and tall. Pushed up against each other where you couldn't tell where one ended and another began from the street unless you paid attention to the brick pattern.

It would have seemed depressing if it weren't for the personal touches to each home and the little patches of ground in front of them, each, about a meter deep. Each tiny yard was fenced in for the most part so that people couldn't accidentally destroy the little plots of color. What would be green on Earth was teal. Purples and reds seemed to dominate the other colors.

She heard the door of the TARDIS shut behind her and turned around to look back at the Doctors. "Go, on, then, where and when are we?" she prodded before looking back at the sight before her. The people niggled at her. She'd seen them before, she was sure of it. Very, very dark blue skin.

"This is the year five point four slash, orange, slash ninety-one, about eight thousand years before the end of planet Earth." one Doctor said.

"As for where," the other Doctor added, we're on the Crespallion planetoid, which is-"

"Part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six," Rose finished, remembering where she had seen these people before, and particularly Raffalo the plumber. She wondered what happened to her. She seemed sweet.

She turned around and looked at the Doctors, who stared at her in shock.

"How do-?"

"What?"

"Close your mouths, boys, you'll catch flies, or whatever similar insect they have here," she told them, amused. "It's not anything special, I talked to one of the people on Platform One. Raffalo was her name, she was a plumber. Dunno why I remembered that bit, exactly, but that's what she said."

The Time Lord recovered first. "That'll all be true in about four thousand years," he lectured, "we're back about eight thousand years before the end of Earth Prime."

"Our first date," the other Doctor reminisced fondly.

"We had chips," Rose replied automatically. The three of them gave each other soft smiles for a moment.

"Okay," the Doctor in brown spoke, suddenly all business. One of these days, his sudden mood changes wouldn't give her mental whiplash. Today was not that day. "Weelll, we have a massive list of TARDIS parts we need to get, well, I haven't actually gotten TARDIS parts since...anyway get parts that we can jiggery pokery into TARDIS parts. This is the place where we're likely be able to get the most stuff we'll need soon."

He put his hands in his pockets and grinned. Another mood change. "We get through this list quickly, and I've got somewhere special I want to take you, which is why I said to dress in a long skirt."

"Which looks amazing on you," the part human Doctor put in. His eyes roamed up her body slowly. Then he winked and pulled a quick mood change of his own. "Can I see that list?"

Rose pulled out the long lists that she and the full Gallifreyan had compiled the night before while the part human Doctor was asleep. It was broken up into components, whole pieces that could be taken down into a lot of different needed components, and whole parts that could be used as is or mostly as is. She handed the list to the Doctor who asked for it, and he pulled his glasses out to look the contents over.

After a fairly quick debate on which one would get which parts, and who Rose was going with, which ended in Rose's declaration that there was no real danger here worse than what she had lived with as a little kid mostly on her own, and so she was going to take the simple components that were going to be purchased new and go off on her own so they could get out of there faster, and that discussion was settled now, thank you, they finally separated, with promises to check in with each other ever so often through their bonds.

She went through the streets of Crespallion, following her directions and looking for the first shop that would have the things on her list. She was tasked with finding materials, wires, and some of the other components and given directions on where to go to get them.

Crespallion was a tinkerer's heaven. Rose had done some tinkering in her time, but there was always a very specific purpose when she was putting together components. It wasn't like the Doctors, who both always had some project, or some idea they were working on.

It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. The first shop had most of the computer type bits she needed, the second had most of the wires and hoses she needed, the third had most of the components and wires that she was missing, and the fourth had everything else she needed, except for one type of capacitor.

A quick query sent her to a place where she could get her last component. She reached out to open the door of the little junk shop, and it flung open, barely missing her hand.

The part human Doctor stepped out of the shop, grinning and waving bye to someone inside. He turned around just in time to stop himself from running into Rose.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. "Are you getting everything okay?" He rolled up the small bag of gadgets from the shop so that it could fit through the opening of his jacket pocket, and turned his full attention to her.

"Almost," Rose replied, "still missing one of these." She pointed to the one item on her list that didn't have a little check mark next to it.

The Doctor looked at the list to see what was missing and noticed the check marks down the whole page. He looked over at Rose with raised eyebrows. "You got all of this already?"

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly hard," Rose told him.

"No, not hard," the Doctor agreed, "but it would have taken me a lot longer to get everything."

"That's because you woulda dug for everything yourself, and come across a bunch of other things you decided you needed too," Rose teased.

"Welll, yeah," he admitted with a toothy grin. "How did you manage to get others to help?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I used to be a shop girl, I know 'ow to get the people who work in a shop to 'elp with things," she shrugged. "I was a model customer, came in knowing exactly what I wanted, didn't command, and was in and out quickly."

"You're brilliant," he gave her a quick peck, then grabbed her hand and led her away from the shop.

"I still 'ave to get a-" Rose started, pointing back to the shop.

"Nah," he cut her sentence off, "Like you said, I always pick up extra stuff, and I got two of 'em, can never have too many, you know. Well, I say you can't have too many, but if you were to have a whole room of 'em, well there would be more than you could probably ever need."

"Oh, okay then," Rose brightly replied, "saves me from 'aving to go in there and grab it."

"That's the spirit." They crossed the road over to the other side, smiling and swinging their hands between them.

After a few moments, Rose asked, "so where are we headed to now?"

"Oh, I just have one more stop to make, won't take but a tick, then, I have something I want to show you."

Oh how she loved those words. 'Something I want to show you' was always followed up by a real treat, whether it was something as simple as a particularly cute furry animal or trying some bananaish flavored confection from some unpronounceable-to her anyway-planet in the 8th century. Or something as spectacular as a mostly barren planet with flying stingray type creatures or giant frozen ice waves.

"Ooohh, what?" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't tell her.

"Just wait and see," he replied back with a smug grin. She wanted to wipe that smug grin off of his face, but the way she wanted to wipe it off would probably only make it bigger.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor picked up the solid tungsten-chromium alloy anti-backlash differential from that little shop that sold all those wonderful new mechanical parts.

The TARDIS could have made it, of course. Technically, she could make it so that none of them ever had to step outside of her shell ever again, so long as she had energy and the elements. She was a world in herself.

However, she was old, and even if she weren't old, he wasn't going to make her make every little thing he needed. Why? Especially when it was already made? And he loved digging around for parts. A person such as himself could get a million ideas from a pile of parts, but much less if he had to come up with ideas 100 percent from scratch with no visual aids.

When they walked out of the shop, he took Rose's hand and started pulling her to this little place he found. She was going to love it.

"So, I found this place earlier," the Doctor told Rose, "and I wanted you to see it."

"You found a place you didn't know about before?" she queried, "Did you make a wrong turn?" She gave him that smile with that little pink tongue sticking out. He'd give her something to do with that tongue. Oh yes. If he had his way that tongue would be busy in a few minutes.

"I don't make wrong turns, I went exploring," he said in mock exasperation.

"Sure," she teased, then giggled. She didn't believe him. Not that he tried to make her believe him.

"Okay, then, I won't take you to see this wonderfully brilliant, amazingly astonishing, marvelously impressive, fantastically-"

She was fully laughing now, enough that the people all around, who were mostly the local dark blue skinned people, were looking at them funny. Not that he minded, he was used to looking like he was a nutter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, completely clueless as to where she was finding her mirth at.

"You sound like you're reading from a thesaurus." Oh, for Rassilon's sake, there was that tongue again. It was even more distracting now, after- best not think about that right at this moment, not quite yet.

"The cheek on you, Rose Tyler, If I was reading from a thesaurus, it would have sounded totally different," he haughtily said.

She shook her head and changed the subject. "So, how much farther?"

"Not far, oh impatient one," he chided and wagged a finger at her in admonishment.

"Look who's talking!" she exclaimed.

"Oi! This me is far more patient than some people we know," he declared.

She just looked at him with amusement.

"More patient?" Nothing. "Somewhat more patient?"

She broke out in a grin. "Okay, I'll give you that one."

They reached the street where his surprise was and turned onto it, speeding up as they neared their destination. The Doctor pulled Rose down an alleyway that looked like it dead ended from the residential street. Except once you got most of the way down the alley, you could see where it turned off at the end. Just before they got to the turn, the Doctor looked back at the street and made sure that there was no one watching them.

Then they turned. They were in a narrow little space between two buildings on two different streets, walking behind them both. There were no windows, and only doorways that looked like they hadn't been opened in years. The space was so narrow and the walls so high, that there wasn't much in the way of trash there, just some left from the kids who obviously would hang out here sometimes to hide.

"So, I was walking," the Doctor stated in the same manner he gave his lectures on the history of a place they landed, "and found myself on that little street back there and found this little alleyway. I like to explore, so-"

"You thought it was a good idea to walk down an alleyway?" she interrupted, incredulously. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, and he had the sudden urge to back away before she got any angrier.

"It's daytime."

"it's an alleyway," she pointed out, "one that's dark enough to be night, if it were night, then you wouldn't be able to see at all without a torch." She looked agitated. "How the hell did you ever survive this long?"

"I _can_ take care of myself, Rose," he asserted, annoyed at her insinuation.

"Look, Doctor, where I'm from, dark alleys can be very, very dangerous, and from what I've seen, people are basically the same no matter the species, time, or universe. And you don't have a get-out-of-death-free-by-regeneration card anymore." She stepped closer to him and put one hand on his chest over his lone heart, and the other on his shoulder. "I worry about you." The hand on his chest started rubbing up and down. "Dammit, Doctor, I want you to get gray on me." The hand on his chest gave him a little slap, and he grabbed it and held it where it was. "Promise me you'll be a little more careful, you idiot."

Her voice broke on the last word. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in. The Doctor then leaned down and captured her lips with his own, their kiss was quick and passionate, and he broke away before things could get too heated. They were still in the narrow alley, and they hadn't made it to what he wanted to show her yet.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry I worried you. I promise to try to remember to be more careful now," he whispered in her ear. When he pulled back, he could see that her eyes were watery, and he vowed to put a smile on her face. "Come on you, I still want to show you this." He took her hand and pulled her toward the door he was looking for.

"Alright then, Time Lord, let's see what you think is so impressive,"

**A/N:** I looked up the people from platform 1 to make sure I had the spellings right, and apparently, according to the Doctor Who Encyclopedia, the taller blue people were male, and the short ones female, meaning poor Raffalo was actually a male. Rose would still think female, though, until she was told otherwise.

**A/N 2:** This was going to be a one shot, but then I realized that it would be a very long page, so I'm breaking it up into a shorter multichap.


	2. Brick in the Wall

Bonds: Chapter 2: Brick in The Wall

Warnings: Language, NSFW

Okay, then, had to rewrite the first part of this chapter. I hope it's ok. Should have a new computer tomorrow Cross fingers!

In other words, how do people run businesses from these tablets?

XxXxXxXx

"Alright then, Time Lord, let's see what you think is so impressive," Rose teased.

They stopped just before the opening that he had aimed for. He'd have never found this place if there had been a door there.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, "no peeking." She complied, and he took her hand and led her through the arch. Once inside a few steps, he let go of her and and went behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders to guide her to the best spot to see everything. When she was where he wanted her, he went back by her side and took her hand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told her, and watched her face for her reaction as she did so. The second she realized what she was seeing, her hand squeezed his and her face broke out in a smile.

"I know it's not the most magnificent sight in the universe, but I thought you might enjoy this bit of beauty in an area with so little color," he explained, referencing the extreme amount of black everywhere. He had told her earlier that the building materials were pitch black when baked into bricks.

"It's beautiful, like the Secret Garden." Rose exclaimed, in wonder.

The Doctor realized that she was right, this place did look a lot like the little garden's description from the book. It was completely closed in from all four sides except the opening into the alley, which barely counted, as the alley was so narrow and hidden. The walls that weren't part of the buildings next to the garden were up over their heads so that no one could see over them. It was obvious that the place was once a well tended and organized garden. The biggest tree in the space had a large limb that laid on the ground at one end and made the perfect place to sit. The Doctor suspected that the teal colored ivy that covered the wall on the other side of the space hid a doorway to the street on the other side. And the ivy covered the windows of the lower floors of the buildings on each side of the lot that the garden was in.

He went back behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his hands on her stomach and leaned in so he could put his mouth near her ear. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" he spoke in a low voice, "and you know what else it is?"

"What?" she asked.

His lips touched the shell of her ear when he whispered, "it's secluded."

Almost immediately, he heard her breath catch, and a moment later, her skin flushed. He kissed her just behind her ear, and slowly made his was down her neck, leaving a little bite mark at her pulse point. He pushed her tank top up just enough so that his hands could brush the soft skin of her belly.

She turned her head so that she could kiss him properly, and was going to turn her whole body too, but he held her tighter to keep in place.

As he kissed her softly from behind, one hand moved up her belly, and the other moved down and dipped under the waistband of the skirt. He chuckled at her gasp when she realized what he had planned. She brought her left hand up to the back of his head and deepened their kiss. His fingers then pushed under her knickers, and his other hand pushed up her bra, freeing her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth when a finger swiped over her bud, and he gave one of her nipples a pinch at the same time. The scent of her arousal was very evident, even a full human could have smelled the pheromones coming off of her.

As he touched her, he had a thought that he had totally, completely, wholly, entirely become addicted to the gorgeous creature pressed against his front. She writhed against him and moaned, and it took everything he had to keep from turning her around and stripping her.

"Now, what you were saying earlier about patience?" he asked rhetorically, "I've been keeping an eye out for a nice, secluded place for almost three weeks now. I could have done this at any time, but I didn't. See? Very patient." He removed his hands from under her clothing and congratulated himself on maintaining his control. Not an easy thing with this human-ish body that sometimes moves on it's own.

When she whimpered, he walked around her, trailing his fingers along her waist as he stepped in front of her. Then he pulled her to him and devoured her lips. His hands moved down to her arse, and he pulled her flush against him, so she couldn't miss what he intended.

XxXxXxXx

He was driving her insane, that's what he was doing. After he pulled her through the arch into the old garden, he had almost immediately set out to make her whole body scream.

"...I could have done this at any time, but I didn't. See? Very patient," he breathed into her ear. He withdrew his hands and teased her before he pulled her against him in a searing kiss. That's when she felt him, hard as a rock. He had held back a bit from her before this so she couldn't feel him.

"Done what?" she gasped out, when he released her mouth and started moving down her neck. They had been together almost every day since the picnic where they were together for the first time, so what was he talking about?

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. A smug grin spread across his face. Uh, oh.

The Doctor gently pushed her against the wall that she just realized was now right behind her and it clicked. Since they had became an official couple (threesome?), he had avoided walls. She hadn't even realized until now. All this time, he had been looking for a place outside of the TARDIS for the promised 'quick rut against the wall.'

"Oh," she both gasped out and let him know she understood.

He held her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her exactly like he had the first time this version of him had back on Trilaxia Three. Quick, passionate kisses that stole her breath away. Her hands wound around his neck and settled in his hair, while his hands slowly pulled the hem of her skirt up.

She pulled her hands back from his great hair and started moving them down his body. As her fingers trailed down his chest, she considered unknotting his tie, but decided against it. When her hands reached the waistband of his trousers, he gave a moan and moved his kisses down to her neck. The motion made it so that his hips moved back a little bit, which gave Rose the room to work. As soon as the zipper was down, she moved the blue material away, exposing the boxers beneath.

He finally had her long skirt bunched up around her waist at about the same time that she pushed his pants down, freeing him. Rose ran her fingers down his length, and was rewarded with a deep groan, his fingers then thrust the material of her knickers to the side and entered her, testing her readiness. A moment later, he pulled his hand back and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers like the other Doctor would do and moaned.

When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he opened his eyes, which were now glazed over. "Still Gallifreyan enough for that to-oh," he rasped out and shuddered, as Rose pulled him closer. He got the message, shut up, and hiked Rose up so that he and the wall were all that supported her. He pushed her knickers back to the side, and entered her with a groan.

When he was as deep inside of her as it was possible to get, he kissed her again and chiped, "hello," which caused her to automatically repeat his word back to him, then giggle at the absurdity.

Her giggle was cut short when he began moving. It was amazing. Gravity both helped and hindered their movements, and she felt as if she were close to falling. Her legs wrapped around him in a effort to hold herself up and to allow the Doctor to drive into her deeper.

The two of them were trying to keep quiet, as they were only about eight meters from a busy street, with only a low wall separating them from view. The only noises were soft moaning and grunting, the slapping of two bodies against one another, softly whispered names and expletives. Part of the fun of this was the possibility of getting caught. Even though the garden wasn't tended, it was easy to tell that people would walk in there and pick a fruit. And one corner looked like someone had started digging up the garden, maybe to take it over.

The rhythm that the Doctor set was promising to bring them both to orgasm quickly. She was so close already, so very, very close. The Doctor's movements became less even, and she knew that he was almost there as well. Just a little bit- oh-"

"Daddy! Hurry up! I wanna pick a geus before it gets dark!" A little girl squealed.

"Slow down, Kairririo, before you trip again," an older man replied.

They sounded close. The Doctor and Rose both reacted in what had to be record breaking time for a non-life threatening situation. The Doctor jumped back from Rose as Rose pulled her legs from around him and caught herself. The Doctor yanked up his pants and trousers as much as he could, then turned around away from the arch to try to set himself to rights. She heard him very quietly cursing his choice of trousers as he was making himself presentable and she would have laughed if she wasn't so busy making sure she was covered up as well.

Rose had just finished putting her top back in place when the little blue skinned girl came skipping into the old garden.

A quick look at the Doctor showed him to finally be zipped up, but he left his shirt untucked, probably to draw thhe eyes away from a certain part of his anatomy. Really, it just made him look even more like he had just been shagging.

"Hey Lady, whatcha doin' in our garden?" the little girl asked.

Rose bent down towards the little girl, in order to get closer to her level. "Oh, is this your garden?" Rose asked, sidestepping the question. "I didn't know this garden belonged to anyone. It looks like no one's owned it in such a very long time," she explained to the girl.

"We took it over last week," a gruff voice called from the archway' Rose looked over at the man, who she presumed was the girl's father, from what she heard before.

"What have we told you about talking to strangers, Kare?" another man asked. He was younger than the first man, and Rose wondered if this was the little girl's father.

"Someone in the garden?" a squeaky voice asked. It was a short woman. Rose would have wondered if this was another child if it weren't for the fact that she was definitely a woman.

"What the hell are you doing in our veg?" a third male voice piped up, who was revealed to be the twin of the second man.

"We were just le-"

"Welll, we were exploring and came across this open arch," the Doctor interrupted Rose, having finally found his voice, though it was still a bit high, "and we noticed all this vegetation growing in here, and weelll, I find naturally growing plants to be a beautiful thing indeed, so we stopped in to look about and maybe have a picnic?" He looked over to Rose for help. "Right, Rose?"

She didn't have a better plan, so she nodded emphatically. She hoped they would get back to the TARDIS quickly, before she died of embarrasment. Or maybe regenerated. Well that would be one way to answer that particular question once and for all.

The oldest man looked them over, then glanced over to his daughter and the woman. "Kairririo, Nathanalie, stay here while I escort these two out of here." He then motioned for the two of them to follow him.

When the two time travellers and the three blue men were out in the alleyway and out of earshot of the garden. The men stopped the Doctor and Rose.

"I go to the little plot of land I earned the rights to last week to work with my wife, daughter, and brothers on making it into a usable plot for food, and what do I find there? Two foreigners shagging in my fucking garden! What do you have to say for yourselves?" The oldest man looked livid.

"Well, we were thinking that it was a nice, out of the way place that no one seemed to-"

And that makes it okay?" he spat.

"Well, we're just saying that maybe you should have a sign, or a door, doors are good, I like a good door. This would have never happened if you had a door-" He stopped his babbling in time to notice that the man was getting angrier. "Rose, I think we should-"

"Run!"

XxXxXxXx

Pronunciation:

Kairririo = care ri rE O

Nathanalie = nath a na lE


	3. Settled

"Rose, I think we should-"

"Run!" Rose shouted as she grabbed his hand. The two of them ran through the alleyway and all the way back to their home. The Doctor shouted insults at them as they went along. The men were faster than they looked.

Rose and the Doctor burst through the door of the TARDIS, laughing. The part human then turned to their pursuers and shouted, "and that goes for your dad too!"

One of the three blue skinned people picked up a rock and threw it at them, and just missed Rose. He ducked and shut the doors before the blue skinned people could throw something else at them. When he turned around and saw Rose and his twin, he burst out laughing again. The Time Lord just shook his head and sent them into the vortex. But he could tell that his counterpart with two hearts was smiling.

"That was all your fault!" Rose accused the Doctor in the black trench coat, she was still laughing, though.

"Oi! I didn't see you complaining!" he reminded her, then pushed her back against the doors of the TARDIS. He kissed her, and she pushed him back a bit.

"Who said I was complaining?" she asked, then walked toward the console. He watched her walk and swore that she was giving an extra wiggle for his benefit. She glanced back to him and noticed him watching her and gave him her special grin. The little minx was walking like that on purpose!

Both of them were still a bit out of breath from running. This damned body with it's one heart and no respiratory bypass. How did the people he had taken with him, mostly humans, keep up with him over the centuries? It wasn't so bad in his first three lives, or his seventh, but the other lives were younger, harder to keep up with. How did Rose do it? She had always, literally from the moment they met, been able to keep up and laughed the whole way. He'd have to ask her later. He'd learned to ask for advice about the human-y things. It was a helluva lot easier than muddling through it with no clue.

His thoughts were broken by his twin's laughter. Rose had just told him why they were running.

"Humans and the drive to procreate," he commented fondly. Rose rolled her eyes at that.

"OI!" he protested his twin's words, "what's you're excuse, then, Spaceman? Need I remind you of last week's closet incident?'" He rolled his eyes. "I find you shagging in that flippn' cupboard you hid from those guards in. How is that any different?"

The Doctor started stuttering, "Th-th-that's a whole different thing!" he spit out, "The adrenaline, and the closeness, and the danger, and the bond, and-" he looked to Rose for help.

Rose snorted and wagged her finger at him. "Don't look to me for help digging yourself out of this mess. I'm still counted amongst humans." She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a hairbrush and small mirror. "Thought we were going someplace special."

"Right!" The Doctor went over to the monitor and started setting the coordinates. He then stared over at his twin with his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You might wanna smarten up there," he told him, "Frankly, you look like you were just shagging."

"That would be because I _was _just shagging," he reminded him, sarcastically, but stepped towards the hallway so he could get sorted out in a mirror. His other self was right, he was a bit of a mess. As he stepped passed Rose, he winked at her, fully aware that he had a wolfish grin on his face.

Rose blushed, and gave him a swat on the bum as he went passed on his way out of the room.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor left the room, and Rose worked on her hair. It wasn't bad, just a few flyaway pieces. I could be a lot worse. The product almost always in the Doctor's hair made it stay the way she put it.

When she was finished and the other Doctor had landed the TARDIS, he came over and sat down on the jump seat next to her.

"How was your shopping trip?" Rose asked.

"Good!" The Doctor grinned and started rummaging through his pockets. "I found a temporal watch! Now where is it? aha! Look at this," he started babbling enthusiastically. He handed her what looked like a steel watch with a square face. It didn't seem to have any power. "It automatically correlates with the date and time that you've landed in. This one was made on Earth, by humans in the 52nd century. I wonder what it was doing on Crespallion almost five billion years into the future?"

"Probably left by time travelers?" Rose ventured a guess.

"Yeah, that's a good theory, fits all of the facts. Brilliant."

"I've seen one of these before," Rose commented.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, surprised, "where?"

"UNIT has one, might have one, I dunno how long they had it in that alternate timeline." She changed the subject. "So, where are we?"

"It's a surprise," he answered back. He looked smug. Time to knock that smugness down a notch.

"Or, the TARDIS might have taken us somewhere else, and you're just covering your bases in case we're not where we are supposed to be," she teased.

"Oi! We so are where we're supposed to be!" he exclaimed, acting affronted.

"Okay, then."

"I checked!"

Rose just giggled. The Time Lord tickled her in retaliation. A moment later, he froze.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and backed up a bit, worrying her, then she heard him telepathically ask. _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Of course I can hear you, what's up?" _She could feel his relief through their bond, as well as see it on his face.

"When I touched you, what did you feel?"

"You mean other than being tickled?" She thought for a moment. Then she realized what was going on. "Oh, no feeling like I have to make a mental connection. Does that mean-"

"The bond is settled finally? Yes." He grinned and hugged her.

She pulled back and asked, "finally?"

"Oh, normally, the bond would have been settled a week or so ago, at the latest. But you weren't born a telepath in a telepathic race, just slightly empathic, so it took longer, that's all."

"Why would it take longer?" she couldn't help but be curious about that.

"You know how he has had trouble with some of the human aspects of himself?" he jerked his thumb back towards the corridor, indicating the other Doctor.

"Yeah."

"It's like that. You grow up with certain things, and they come easy to you, they're something you don't even think about until you see someone else having trouble with it. The telepathy is like that. You're doing brilliantly, but you're still new to it, and bonds were just something we sort of just knew."

Then he kissed her softly. She felt the tingle of their bond, but no almost uncontrollable drive to connect deeper. "Mmmm, that's different."

"Good different or bad different?" Rose couldn't help but ask.

"Just different," he answered and kissed her again.

The other Doctor came back while they were kissing, straightened up. "There we go, much better. Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

The three of them stepped out of the TARDIS, and looked around. They stood in a city that looked like it could have been in Spain, had the sky not had a bit of a greenish tint to it.

"Okay, so where are we?"

"Oh, I want you to figure it out," the Doctor replied, "I've given you enough information about this planet for you to be able to pick it out."

"You have?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. Tell you what, though, if you can't figure it out in half an hour, I'll tell you," he promised her.

"Have we been here before?"

"Nope, well, I-we have, but you haven't," the Doctor in blue said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her lightly. "Allons-y, Rose Tyler, we've got places to be!"

They walked for a few minutes, headed toward a specific destination that Rose still didn't know. A woman walked by, walking her dog. It was a cute dog, very fluffy and small, it had long ears that looked like they had whiskers on the tips. It's muzzle was short, and suddenly, Rose knew exactly where they were.

"Oh, my god, did we actually make it to Barcelona?"

A/N: As it's almost Christmas, this story is getting put on hiatus until I get the Christmas fic out. It should only be a week or so, I hope. I've got the Christmas fic plotted out to 3 chapters, though it may become 4.

Thanks everyone for the reviews!


	4. Barcelona

A/N: okay, maybe it took longer than a week, 3 chapters turned into 7 :)

Pronunciation:

Nineoplan = nin E O plan

XxXxXxXx

Bonds Chapter 4: Barcelona

As they walked down the street, Rose noticed a cute little dog. A dog that had no nose.

"Oh, my god, did we actually make it to Barcelona?" she asked incredulously. They had tried once after the Doctor's regeneration, but wound up saving an early Earth colony from a flood.

"Oh, yes!" the part human Doctor exclaimed. "I love it here."

"See?" the Time Lord said from the other side of her, "You did have all of the information you needed to identify this planet."

He put his hand in hers, and she almost went to give in to the connection when she realized that she wasn't compelled to do so anymore. Then she decided to leave herself open to the Doctor, so that if he wanted to anyway, he could.

Almost to her surprise, he did, and she almost sighed with the feeling. When had she become so dependent on the telepathy? After a moment's thought, she realized that she had been all along. She actually had a headache in the other universe that lessened considerably with telepathic contact.

"So, this is Barcelona, the capital city of Barcelona, the planet," the Doctor started his usual time and place lecture. "This planet was actually named Barcelona before humans found it, and was part of the reason that people found it and settled down after the solar flares of the 29th century roasted the Earth. The people had to evacuate for a while."

"People leave Earth that soon?" Rose asked as they stepped onto a small foot bridge. She looked down into the water, which was incredibly clear. She could see some colorful fish in the water. The most common ones were purple with green stripes.

"Oh, yes," the part human Doctor took over. "Actually, that's the second great migration of humans. In the 24th century, a rather large group, mostly Americans and Canadians, left and terraformed a cluster of dozens of planets with hundreds of moons."

"But, back in the 29th century," the Time Lord broke back in. "When it became apparent that the flares were going to wipe out most life on Earth, A group of people were chosen to go into stasis and leave Earth for a few thousand years, until it was habitable again. They were supposed to restart humanity. The people were chosen based on skills and genetics. Sarah Jane was there when that group returned to Earth. There was a...problem, and it took twice as long as it should have for anyone to wake up," the Doctor reminisced fondly.

"I'll have to ask her about it sometime." Rose mused.

"Anyway, after that group left," the Doctor in blue continued, "the rest of the people began leaving in droves. Massive space ships all leaving Earth to find a new home. We'll have to take you to see one sometime. They're not at all what you'd expect."

The Doctor in brown took over the lecture there. "So, Spain's ship reached the orbit of a nearby planet, Nineoplan, 358 years after they took off. The small group who went down to the surface of Nineoplan came back with information about an uninhabited planet nearby called Barcelona, and the people took that as a sign."

"So, do the dogs have a sense of smell?" Rose asked curiously as she watched one of them, a small, black dog that looked much like a chihuahua scratch itself with its hind leg. The dogs she had seen so far had acted like any other Earth dog.

"See the extra long hairs at the tips of their ears?" The Doctor in Brown asked, pointing at one of the animals.

"Yeah."

"That's how they smell. They're somewhat similar in appearance as a cat's whiskers, but they're in a denser cluster and are actually exposed neurons. The placement allows them to smell where something's coming from."

"That's neat," Rose commented.

"Ah, here we are!" The Doctor in blue suddenly said. "You're gonna love this, Rose."

They went into a swanky restaurant next to the river they had just walked over. The trio were led downstairs to a glass room under the river.

"Ooh, you were right, I do love this," Rose sighed as she watched the colorful fish that swam around the clear room. She had seen pictures of similar types of places on Earth before, but had never been in one herself. The effect was even better in person.

They took their seats and ordered.

They ordered empanadas with a beef-like meat and white cheese that Rose couldn't identify, a savory coca, which was much like a pizza, and small pieces of marzipan.

Their waiter left and came back with small bread rolls and several versions of mojo, which Rose and the part human Doctor had to try a bit of each sauce. The other Doctor didn't touch any of the hot sauces, he already knew that this tongue didn't like spicy.

When their meal came, the three of them pushed their plates toward the center of the table, so that all three could reach everything. It didn't matter who ordered what. Even back when the Doctor was all leather and ears and still one man, they rarely kept their tableware to their own plates all the time.

"Mmm," Rose moaned when she took her first bite of one of the empanadas.

"Best empanadas this side of Earth," the Time Lord said, around a bit of some.

"No running your trap when your mouth's full, ta," his twin admonished him. "I don't wanna see it after it goes in." He then took a bite of the coca, which mostly had grilled vegetables on it. Rose giggled at the Doctor's affronted look.

The part human swallowed his bite and grabbed another piece of the coca. "Here, try this out," he told Rose as he held it out to her. She opened her mouth and he popped the pizza-like morsel in her mouth.

"Good, yeah?" he asked, smugly. "This place gets the best meats, cheeses, and vegetables from all over. None of it's been processed, trans-matted, or anything unnatural, a rarity in this time." He took a bite of the baked and filled bread.

They ate the traditional Spanish food and watched the colorful fish while they told Rose more stories from their previous bodies, which included a fishing trip gone awry in his fourth body, and an incident where he decided to join in on the Running of the Bulls.

During a comfortable lull in the conversation, a rarity with one of the biggest gobs in the universe times two around, Rose saw a small boat pass overhead. She watched it in fascination, the oars made most of the fish run away from them, but several fish trailed along behind it.

"I just realized that's the first boat I've seen here," she commented.

"Oh, yeah, only small, people-powered watercraft are allowed on this particular waterway, and no fishing," the Time Lord said.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," he enigmatically said. "It's allowed several rooms like this to be built under the river, and allowed it to be a very clean waterway."

Rose was hand in hand with the Doctor as they stepped out of the restaurant. They walked forward to the edge of the river and she looked down into the clear water.

"I can't see the room we were just in, and I know it's right there," she pointed out.

"You wouldn't," the other Doctor lectured from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "the underwater rooms have a coating on them that keep them from being seen from above."

"Sort of like a two way mirror?" Rose asked.

"Sort of," he agreed. "Except it isn't reflective."

"Come on, then," the Doctor in brown said as he pulled softly on Rose's hand. "You'll want to see this."

The Doctor in blue pulled back from Rose and took her other hand. "Oh, yes," he agreed with a predatory grin that gave Rose a shiver.

For no reason at all, they ran, laughing all the way. People looked at them oddly or got out of the way as they went down the sidewalk on their way to wherever they were going.

The Doctor with two hearts, who was in the lead, slowed down as they turned on to a different street. The sun was in a downward trajectory in the sky, and it would be maybe 45 minutes before darkness set in. Just before they got to the next turn, he stopped and turned toward Rose.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

She gave him a suspicious look, but closed her eyes anyway. The Doctors each took a hand and led her forward and around the corner. The trio walked for what must have been two or three blocks before they stopped. Both Doctors kept their thoughts carefully shielded, but she could feel a bit of excitement from them.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," one of the Doctors told Rose.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with a beautiful sight. The river ended in a waterfall that was just high enough to make a mist at the bottom of it. The water went into the edge of a small lake.

She turned around to look at the city, then back to take in the lake. No doubt about it. It looked like civilization ended right there at the waterfall.

"This is a protected area," the Time Lord said. "And the reason that the waterway above is restricted."

"'Sbeautiful," Rose breathed out. She'd never get used to seeing gorgeous places unexpectedly-she hoped.

The part human Doctor then reached down into the river and waved his hand in the water, like he was checking it. He then went over to the edge of the cliff and stood on the huge rock there, overlooking the lake.

"Careful," Rose warned. The rock looked dry and stable, but you could never really tell.

"Oh, don't worry, Rose," he assured her. "Even were I to fall, the water below is deep enough to keep me from being hurt." The confidence he displayed relieved her. "Come up here?" he asked and held his hand out.

She took his hand and stepped up on the large rock with him. She looked over, and was glad that she wasn't afraid of heights.

"People like to jump off this waterfall," the Doctor in brown informed her. "It's good fun, if you like an adrenaline rush," he added as he joined them on the rock and looked over. "You know, I just had a great idea," he said with amusement.

"Really?" Rose asked, "None of us are exactly dressed for that, are we?"

"Nope," the other Doctor, "but if you were dressed for it, you'd be improperly dressed according to local laws."

"Oh, so that's why all the women are wearing full length skirts!" Rose realized, glancing back at the city.

"Yep," one of the Doctors said from behind her.

"It's almost dark, we'll freeze," Rose warned, barely keeping a straight face.

"Water's warm, and once we get out, we'll be dry quickly," the part human replied in a sing song voice.

"The stuff in our pockets will get wet," she advised with a lifted eyebrow.

"Nah," the Time Lord replied, "one of the benefits of trans-dimensional engineering."

Rose allowed herself to grin and backed up from the edge of the cliff. The twin Time Lords knew what she was about to do and stepped aside to make sure she had plenty of room. She ran forward, yelling, "Geronimo!" and jumped out over the cliff face. She flipped in the air and squealed on the way down. It wasn't her most graceful fall ever, but she did manage to go in straight.

When she landed in the water, her skirt and hair billowing out around her, she took a moment to get her bearings, then swam to the surface. Her lungs burned before she broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. As she figured out which way she faced now, she wondered- if she could regenerate, would her next body have respiratory bypass? The Doctor, the one who still had it, could stay underwater for a really long time and not even seem out of breath.

Rose had to turn around to look up at the Doctors, who both stood at the edge of the cliff watching her. She raised her arms in triumph to let them know she was okay, then remembered that they were all telepathic and she could have done that before she even came out of the water.

She swam backwards away from the cliff face and told them, _"Come on in, the water's fine."_

A moment later, both of them were falling toward her. The one in blue opted for a feet first landing, His arms were flapping like he was trying to fly, and Rose laughed at it. The Doctor in brown was going in head first. His hands were together in the classic dive position.

The two of them disappeared underwater at almost the same time. The Doctor in blue came up first, which was no surprise, as he didn't have the respiratory bypass and the way he hit the water meant he wouldn't have gone quite as deep as the other one would have. His previously spiky hair now laid plastered to his scalp, and rivulets of water ran down his forehead and over his nose. They giggled and swam over toward each other.

"Okay, now, where is 'e?" she wondered, more to herself than anything.

"Oh, I dunno," the Doctor replied nonchalantly, "somewhere down there."

He wasn't fooling her for a second. Before she could accuse them, she felt something brush her ankle and she jumped. The action in water caused her to slip under for a moment, and she came back up coughing and sputtering. The water next to her surged up, and the Time Lord broke through the water.

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that," he apologized.

She glared at him, and without warning, shoved a wall of water in his face. And the fight was on. Their clothes dragged them down, though, and it didn't last long before they all climbed out of the water, laughing. The sun was almost down, and the area under the cliffs were in deep shadow. They were cooling off fast and Rose shivered. They dried off quickly thanks to the sonic. She didn't understand how that worked, but it warmed her up while she was being dried.

When that was finished, the first stars were coming out, and they watched more and more stars appear in the sky as it got darker. Not as many as they would see if they got farther from the city, but there were a lot of stars.

"You know, no matter when and where I was and what was going on around me, I've always loved looking up at the sky and watching the stars," Rose told the other two.

"Yeah?" one of the Doctors said behind her.

"Oh, yes. I used to go out on the roof and watch the stars. I've done that since I was, I dunno, eight, nine? Probably woulda done that sooner, but that's when I got the idea to sneak out."

She heard both Doctors chuckle behind her and turned to watch them.

"This place was so worth the wait," she told them with a smile and was rewarded with matching grins. She turned her gaze back to their surroundings and both Doctors came up to her, took a hand, and laced their fingers with hers. They stood there, enjoying the sights for a moment before they headed off to the TARDIS.

Once they got there and in the Vortex, they all went to the lab where the TARDIS coral grew. There, they added the items they had picked up in Crespallion to the rest of the collection of future parts and started jiggery pokerying them into TARDIS parts.

XxXxXxXx

Kudos to MirrorFlower and DarkWind, who picked up on my Easter Egg in the last chapter of The Next Doctor.

Also a huge shout out to everyone who reviews, follows, and whatnot, I probably wouldn't have kept this series going so long without you :)


End file.
